Karnaca
Karnaca is the capital city of Serkonos, located in the eastern portion of the nation and at the southernmost tip of the Empire. It will serve as the main setting of Dishonored 2.Bethesda Blog - "Dishonored 2 Makes Its Mark" History and Geography Billed as a major metropolis where cultures and customs from all over the Empire are integrated into daily life,Ports of Call Karnaca is heavily favored as a tourist destination for the elite and upper classes.The Isle of Serkonos Karnaca maintains its own notable police force, the Grand Serkonan Guard, which serves as both the military and urban protection.Meeting DaudDeveloper Commentary - Corvo and the Grand Guard Following a wave of settlers from Morley in 1803, struck by famine,Timeline and the influx of wealthy trade companies from Dunwall, the city's industry began to rapidly develop. The locals are known as hardworking people. The city is located in a bay surrounded by high cliffs and contains a large and developed port. It also boasts a large silver mine where prisoners are forced to work,Dishonored 2 - Bethesda Showcase InterviewPrisons of the Isles the Wind Corridor built in 1810, and the Royal Conservatory of Serkonos inaugurated in 1819. The city is partially powered by wind turbines, taking advantage of high winds in the area, as well as imported whale oil from Gristol.Developer Commentary - Karnaca's energy sourcesDeveloper Commentary - Karnaca's energy sources bis Power lines can be spotted near the coast and going up the mountain. Trivia *Spanish, Italian, Greek, and Cuban influences can all be found in the city's architecture.Developer Commentary - Dishonored 2 Architecture Inspiration was also taken from southern Europe.DISHONORED 2: A MAD GAME MADE BY MAD MINDS *Karnaca has had "several historic waves of immigration."Developer Commentary - Karnaca immigrants *Karnaca is the first notable source of corrupted bone charms.Cobbled Bits of BoneCorrupted Charms (Book)Warning on Corrupted Charms *Karnaca is the birthplace of Corvo Attano.Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives *Maggot Montaine, a member of the Dead Eels, is from Karnaca. Gallery Karnaca_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Karnaca. Karnaca Park concept art.jpg|Concept art of a park in Karnaca. Southern Victorian Interior concept art.jpg|Concept art for Southern Victorian inspired interior. Enclosed Courtyard concept art.png|Concept art of an enclosed courtyard in Karnaca. Serkonos scene02.png|Kirin Jindosh's Clockwork Mansion among the trees. Karnaca Streets Trailer Still D2.PNG|Members of the Grand Serkonan Guard in the streets of Karnaca. buildings.PNG|Buildings in Karnaca. STREET.PNG|Streets of Karnaca with two guards speaking. Karnaca ad00.png|An advertisement depicting Karnaca. Corvo gameinformer cover.png|Corvo battles enemies near the windmills. Emily Gameinformer cover.png|Emily fights the Clockwork Soldiers on the streets of Karnaca. Karnaca Coach.jpg|The city lies below in the distance. Dishonored-2 Karnaca.jpg|The streets of Karnaca. Dishonored 25.jpg|Gazing over the city of Karnaca. Dishonored 2 Conservatory.png|Conservatory in Karnaca. Dishonored2 Karnaca.png|Karnaca, as seen in Dishonored 2. Dishonored2 Mesmerize.png|Emily mesmerizes members of the Grand Serkonan Guard on the streets of Karnaca. Dishonored2 Saloon.png|Members of the Howlers Gang dance in a saloon within the city of Karnaca. PAX Meagan Foster.png|Karnaca is visible in the background as Meagan is ferrying Emily to her destination. StreetsofKarnacaD2.png|The entrance to the Royal Conservatory. Dishonored2 PAXMap FULL.png|Simulation of the Dust District at the Pax West event. Building.png|A building high up in Karnaca. Karnaca creative kills gameplay.png|View on Karnaca. Theodanis statue.png|A statue of Theodanis Abele in Karnaca. References es:Karnaca ru:Карнака pl:Karnaca zh:卡纳卡 Category:Cities